


She's All I'm Needing

by itsallonfire



Series: Your Love is Sunlight (Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021) [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Anxiety, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, busting out my neurodivergent kya hc, luckily ! lin is a very nice thing to focus on, she gets overwhelmed easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallonfire/pseuds/itsallonfire
Summary: After getting overwhelmed by the stimulation of the wedding on Air Temple Island, Kya finds relaxation in a lovely dance with Lin in the kitchen.Prompt: Dancing
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Your Love is Sunlight (Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138073
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	She's All I'm Needing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, last day of femslash week! Just some nice fluff to finish this off. I really hope y'all enjoy!  
> (Title from the song "Bees" by The Ballroom Thieves, a very excellent and lovely favorite of mine.)

“Is everything okay?” asked Lin, resting a hand on Kya’s knee. The waterbender still stared out the window of the satomobile, chin resting in her hand. 

Kya shrugged, though her heart still pounded hard against her chest and she had to ball her hands up to keep them from shaking. She leaned in against Lin’s shoulder and said, “Yeah. I just want to get home.”

Lin glanced over at her, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “I know you get stressed in big crowds, but I didn’t think you usually got that anxious. Is something else wrong?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so, I think it’s just all the things happening recently. But it’s fine.”

At the next stoplight, Lin kissed Kya’s head and patted her thigh through the skirt of her dress. "We'll be home in just a minute. Hopefully we can get you feeling better."

One of the many things that set Kya apart from her partner was that distinct inability to handle crowds. Lin had certainly become a professional at managing large events and keeping her bearings at a party -- she had to be, given her position. She could slip through crowds with ease and bounce back and forth from conversation to conversation without batting an eye.

Kya -- as social and lively as she was -- wasn’t so comfortable with substantial gatherings of people, and Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding on the island was the epitome of uncomfortable. Perhaps it wouldn’t have been so bad if the stress of the last several months hadn’t been weighing on Kya’s mind still.

Once they had made it inside, Lin told Kya to go change clothes and get out of the formal dress she had worn for the wedding. The constricting fabric peeling from her body let her finally take a breath, and something about the softness of a clean T-shirt and shorts helped remove some of the residual social stress from her skin. 

Kya shuffled back out into the kitchen where Lin was washing up some of the dishes in the sink, a soft song lilting from the radio. She had draped the jacket of her suit over one of the kitchen chairs.

Slipping her arms around Lin’s waist, Kya hugged her tight and breathed in the lingering conditioner smell of Lin’s hair.

“I’m sorry I made you leave so soon,” said Kya quietly. 

“Believe me, I’m not missing out on a thing.” Lin laughed and set a plate in the drying rack. 

“I know.” Kya sighed and ran her fingernail up and down the ribbed texture of Lin’s shirt. The subtle noise it made satisfied something in her head. “I just feel bad that we only stayed for an hour. Not even.”

Drying her hands off, Lin turned in Kya’s arms and said, “You shouldn’t feel bad, love. You don’t tend towards big social events and that’s nothing to feel bad about. I’m happy to come back here and have a quiet night with you.”

Kya finally smiled. She rested her face against Lin’s and kissed her cheek.

“Was there anything specific that bothered you?” asked Lin. “You had me worried, I thought maybe you were panicking or something.”

Another shrug and Kya released a semi-frustrated sigh. “Not panicking, just -- just a lot of things all at once. A lot of people, and -- and the music was really loud, and I guess it all just stressed me out. That’s all.”

Lin pouted slightly in a look of sympathy. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t know situations like that bothered you so much.” She raised her hands to weave some loose strands of Kya’s hair back into her braids. 

“It’s not always,” Kya clarified. “I just think sometimes… sometimes if I’m anxious to begin with, it’s easier to get overwhelmed.” 

“I love you, Kya,” Lin whispered quietly enough that her breath tickled against Kya’s ear. “I’m sorry you’ve been so stressed.”

“I love you, too.” Kya tightened her arms around Lin, out of affection rather than desperation. “You’re so lovely to me, thank you for looking out for me so much.”

Lin slowly rubbed her hands up and down Kya’s back, finding her backbone through her shirt and caressing with her fingers, drawing little shapes and pictures. The music from the radio set a rhythm to the movement and she naturally began to sway back and forth. 

“Still wanting to dance?” Kya asked with a chuckle. 

“Mm-hmm.” Lin smiled slyly and worked her arms back around to settle her hands on Kya’s hips. “Can I lead?”

Kya nodded. She settled her hands up on Lin’s shoulders. 

A few minutes of gentle swaying loosened Kya’s anxiety, letting it all dissolve as Lin twirled her around and pulled her in close again, movement as natural as breathing and all the more enjoyable. Smiles and laughter added a brightness to the room, it seemed.

All of the stress and worry and intensity of the previous months melted into the floor. Finally, there was no reason for anything outside of the kitchen or the apartment or the city to matter. No reason to focus on anything besides each other’s strong hands and freeing laughs and bare feet on the wood floor. 

Once the tempo of the music slowed Kya finally pulled Lin back in close and steadied their movements. She held her tight again, cheeks pressed together, fingers playing with the loose hair at the back of Lin’s neck. 

“Who needs a party?” joked Lin, pressing kisses to Kya’s neck, lost in a loving air of soft skin and warmth. "All I need is right here."

Kya squeezed just a little tighter. Her lips brushed against the curve of Lin’s jaw and she shut her eyes to appreciate the sensation. Small. Nothing to track down or shut out, just a small motion to feel and focus in on. 

Kya sighed. “You’re all I need,” she murmured. “You’re so wonderful.”

Words unnecessary, Lin only lowered her head to rest against Kya’s shoulder. A comforting weight that hardly felt like anything at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you've liked my little stories this week! Expect more random one-shots and such from me in the future, as always.


End file.
